Kat/Katerina Schattenberg
Biography Pre-ShadowTech Currently unknown. ShadowTech engineer Kat quickly moved up to among the highest-ranked engineers in the organization, and specialized in designing security systems. Sometime later, however, a chemical explosion occurred in the facility. She was injured and was placed in stasis to stabilize her condition. Unfortunately, the trauma and subsequent prolonged stay in stasis caused severe amnesia, but by some stroke of luck her skill as an engineer remained where her memories had been lost. By then the dino attacks were beginning, soon after Agent Cane had taken complete control of ShadowTech. Kat was uncomfortable with his new strategy - demeaning the DA team and taking credit for their actions - and did not hesitate to voice her opinon. Cane, in response, accused her of harboring DA sympathies and branded her a traitor, sending her to his prison maze. Strangely, though, she was never officially released from ShadowTech. Dino Attack - Initial In the maze, Kat was found by Hotwire, and they escaped. When Hotwire was captured by ShadowTech, she sought out Databoard, Kotua, and Blade, discovering in the process that ShadowTech had somehow seized the temporary DA HQ. When they rescued Hotwire, and Coldwire appeared, she revealed that she had worked for ShadowTech, and that their plan was to take out key agents with clones and robotic duplicates. Meanwhile, during the creation of Coldwire, Cane had realized that Kat was no longer in the maze, and thus ShadowTech was compromised. He dispatched a robotic duplicate of Kat to silence her. This attempt was also interrupted by the discovery of the AD machine. After the resulting battle was finished, Cane finally recaptured Kat. He made the mistake of restraining her with devices of her own design, and she escaped briefly, but was quickly recaptured. Ogel's Island Cane decided tht rather than kill her outright, he would maroon her on Ogel's Island, figuring that the drones, mutant dinos, and the jungle itself would finish her off. However, she managed to survive for several months, during which time ShadowTech was toppled. She was mistook agents Alpha and Zenna for drones in disguise, and attacked them. Rex, Greybeard, Hotwire, Helmie, Zyra, David arrived shortly thereafter, and the matter was cleared up, although she was intrigued by Rex's claim that he had been a dinosaur. Goo Caverns While others clashed with Greybeard's realist ideology, Kat agreed with him wholeheartedly. However, she never openly agreed with him because she found him extremely annoying. After the large group was split up at Specs's command, she was assigned to a squad with Helmie, Greybeard, and Tail. While in the process of stabilizing a cave, they discovered a concealed tunnel leading to an installation containing the S.T.A.R.E., ShadowTech's supercomputer containing all their information. Kat hacked into it, and found to her shock that she was not on any of the lists of active, discharged, or even deceased operatives; in fact, there was no record in the computer that she even existed. She found this immensely confusing. Immediately afterwards, she was arrested by the Agents, both because they classified her as a civilian in a restricted area, and because they were curious about ShadowTech, which they had never heard of before. On the run from Agents Kat was questioned thoroughly by the Agents, who were puzzled by the effects of her amnesia; most notably, she was unable to remember her full name. At one point, she caught a glimpse of David among many other prisoners while being escorted through the Agents holding facility. While she was being transferred to another base by helicopter, the Agent piloting the craft was called in to aid in pursuit of another DA agent who had resisted arrest. Kat freed herself from her restraints, incapacitated the Agent, and, taking control of the chopper, landed it by the fleeing Fire Hammer. B, the agent in the Fire Hammer, planned to travel to Dino Island. Kat was apprehensive, since that was the olcation of Dr. Rex's base, so B let her off near a DA outpost. Realizing that he may not have known about Dr. Rex, she borrowed a Steel Sprinter and caught up with him. He explained that he planned to sabotage the security system at Dr. Rex's base, and Kat then agreed to come along due to her experience with such things. At Lego City Harbor, they encountered three of Dr. Inferno's henchmen, and then commandeered a ferry. They encountered an Agents submarine, which was attacked by one of the three henchmen. On Dino Island, they encountered B's old friend Crooks, and after B's sabotage attempt, they left again. Dino Attack Running low on fuel, they stopped at Eldorado Fortress to seek help from the Imperial Armada. They found that Cane had infiltrated the Armada, posing as an Admiral. The three escaped and returned to Lego City, only to be arrested by police and Agents for the murder of several dock workers, who had in reality been killed by the henchmen. After the issue was cleared up with the aid of Alpha Team agent Mort, an expert forensic and crime scene investigator, they returned to DAHQ. At Spec's urging, she finally became an official DA agent, codenammed Wing. She joined with B, Crooks, Nick, and Andrew to investigate lizard activity in a bank. Cane appeared disguised as an Agent and captured Wing. Abilities and Traits Kat is usually bright and cheerful, but has a dark, ironic sense of humor. Many find her unnerving due to her tendency to say the most morbid things in tones normally used in referance to sunshine and flowers. Due to her amnesia, she cannot remember her own age, but she seems to be about thirty. Trivia *Kat was brought into the RPG very spontaneously. Cohrii had plans to introduce another DA agent when he realized that at the time, Amanda was the only other female character in the game, and she had been turned into a mutant T-Rex. Initially, Kat was cheerful and slightly pyromaniacal, but she gradually evolved a darker personality. After Cohrii left the RPG for over two years, he attempted to reconcile these two extremes, giving us the Kat we know today.